The Truth Behind Harry II
by Harry Potter will never die
Summary: Sequel to The Truth Behind Harry, this one covers The Chamber Of Secrets. Rated T just in case of any language.
1. The Worst Birthday

**A/N: **Look it's here! The second book, *does a happy dance*. Anyway thanks for all the support on the first one and I hope you enjoy this one just as much!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Worst Birthday**

Ron was once again talking to Harry and Hermione, the three smiling and laughing with each other although the all knew the next book was even worst then the first.

A note fell in front of Harry, he unfurled it and read:

_Dear the population of the Great Hall_

_Before you start the second book, which is Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, we have made a few changes to guest list. A few extra people will arrive shortly._

_From,_

_T.L., R.W., H.W., S.M., J.P., A.P. and L.P._

Harry put the note to one side as everyone reacted to the note.

Lily sighed realising that this book would be no better for her nerves than the first one, probably worse. She felt James take hold of her hand and she smiled.

Hermione paled as she realised it was her second year, the year she was petrified. Ron noticed this, and started to comfort her, gently.

Ginny had also paled as she realised what year the book was. Harry moved closer to Ginny, offering her a small smile of support. Ginny couldn't help but smile in return.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and four figures- well two figures and two ghosts- appeared.

Standing in the middle of the hall were Amelia Bones, Dobby, Moaning Myrtle and Sir Nicholas.

"Why am I suddenly here?" pondered Amelia out loud.

"We're reading Potter's life story, join us." Umbridge spoke.

Amelia looked slightly confused, but shrugged and walked over to the Head Table.

Meanwhile, Dobby had spotted Harry.

"Harry Potter, sir, and his Wheezy! Dobby is delighted to see you again!" Dobby spoke.

"Harry, explain." Lily asked, slightly disappointed her son had moved away.

"Mum, this is Dobby the house elf and Dobby this is my mum and dad," Harry introduced.

"Mr and Mrs Potter, Dobby is very happy to meet you,"

Lily smiled.

"Harry,"

"Hey, Sir Nicholas." Harry greeted.

Sir Nicholas floated over to the Gryffindor table, as did Myrtle.

"Anyway, who's reading?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I will." Ginny said.

**The Worst Birthday** she read.

"Well, that doesn't sound ominous at all does it Gred?" Fred asked his twin.

"Not at all, Forge." George replied.

**Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Privet Drive. Mr Vernon Dursley had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud, hooting noise from his nephew Harry's room. **

"**Third time this week!" he roared across the table. "If you can't control that owl, it'll have to go!"**

**Harry tried, yet again, to explain. **

"**She's bored," he said. "She's used to flying around outside. If I could just let her out at night -" **

"Wait, they didn't let Hedwig out of her cage?" James asked.

Harry shook his head.

"That's animal abuse," Alice said.

Amelia looked concerned at this, thus deciding to write down any information against the Dursley's that may come up.

Professor McGonagall noticed this and whispered to Amelia, "They kept Harry in a cupboard under the stairs until he received his Hogwarts letter."

Amelia gasped and wrote that bit of information down.

"**Do I look stupid?" snarled Uncle Vernon, **

"Yes," Sirius stated as if it was obvious.

**a bit of fried egg dangling from his bushy moustache. **

"Definitely yes." Remus agreed.

"**I know what'll happen if that owl's let out."**

**He exchanged dark looks with his wife, Petunia. Harry tried to argue back but his words were drowned by a long, loud belch from the Dursley's son, Dudley. **

"That was rude," Hermione sniffed.

"**I want more bacon." **

"He can't have more bacon!" Fred cried.

"Yeah, that'd be cannibalism." George yelled.

"Huh?" A first year Slytherin looked confused.

"Dudley is a piggy, bacon is from a piggy," Fred explained.

"Oh," The first year looked like it made more sense now.

"**There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia, turning misty eyes on her massive son. "We must build you up while we've got the chance… **

"He doesn't need building up anymore, Tuney." Lily snarled.

**I don't like the sound of that school food…" **

"**Nonsense, Petunia, I never went hungry when I was at Smeltings," said Uncle Vernon heartily. "Dudley gets enough, don't you, son?" **

"Probably, more than enough." Frank said

Alice nodded.

**Dudley, who was so large his bottom drooped over either side of the kitchen chair,**

"The poor chair," Tonks sighed.

**grinned and turned to Harry. "Pass the frying pan." **

"**You've forgotten the magic word," said Harry irritably.**

"Did the Nargles get to you Harry?" Luna asked.

"Yep Luna, sure they did." Harry said.

Hermione scowled.

**The effect of this simple sentence on the rest of the family was incredible: Dudley gasped and fell off his chair with a crash that shook the whole kitchen; **

"It was more of an earthquake," Harry said.

"I bet it was," a second year Hufflepuff spoke up.

**Mrs Dursley gave a small scream and clapped her hands to her mouth; Mr Dursley jumped to his feet, veins throbbing in his temples. **

"What a pretty sight!" Ginny interrupted herself.

"**I meant 'please'!" said Harry quickly. "I didn't mean —" **

"**WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU," thundered his uncle, spraying spit over the table, **

"We asked for the news not the weather, Merlin, Dursley!" James exclaimed.

"**ABOUT SAYING THE 'M' WORD IN OUR HOUSE?"**

"Magic!" George grinned.

"Gred, don't say the M word." Fred smirked.

"And you wonder why we don't like Muggles." Malfoy said.

"**But I —" **

"**HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!" roared Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his fist. **

"Yeah, Harry, how could you?" Fred joked.

"**I just —" **

"**I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF!"**

"It's not abnormal!" Hermione stated.

**Harry stared from his purple-faced uncle to his pale aunt, who was trying to heave Dudley to his feet. **

"**All right," said Harry, "all right…" **

**Uncle Vernon sat back down, breathing like a winded rhinoceros **

"Do you always compare things to animals?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry shrugged.

**and watching Harry closely out of the corners of his small, sharp eyes. **

**Ever since Harry had come home for the summer holidays, Uncle Vernon had been treating him like a bomb that might go off at any moment, **

"What's a bomb?" a pureblood first year Ravenclaw asked.

"A Muggle weapon." Hermione replied.

**because Harry Potter wasn't a normal boy. As a matter of fact, he was as not normal as it is possible to be. **

**Harry Potter was a wizard — **

"You're not even normal for a wizard." Ron pointed out.

"No tact," Hermione sighed, exasperated.

"It's true!" Ron defended.

**a wizard fresh from his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And if the Dursleys were unhappy to have him back for the holidays, it was nothing to how Harry felt. **

**He missed Hogwarts so much it was like having a constant stomach-ache. He missed the castle, with its secret passageways and ghosts, his classes (though perhaps not Snape, **

"Who'd miss Snape?" Angelina asked.

**the Potions master), the mail arriving by owl, eating banquets in the Great Hall, sleeping in his four-poster bed in the tower dormitory, visiting the gamekeeper, Hagrid, **

"Go Hagrid!" Ron grinned.

**in his cabin next to the Forbidden Forest in the grounds, and, especially, Quidditch, **

Every Quidditch nut cheered.

**the most popular sport in the wizarding world (six tall goal posts, four flying balls, and fourteen players on broomsticks). **

**All Harry's spell books, his wand, robes, cauldron, and top-of-the-line Nimbus Two Thousand broomstick had been locked in a cupboard under the stairs by Uncle Vernon the instant Harry had come home. **

"The same on you slept in?" Lily asked.

Harry nodded.

"That's why your homework always appears rushed," Professor McGonagall breather. The other professors agreed.

**What did the Dursleys care if Harry lost his place on the House Quidditch team because he hadn't practiced all summer? **

"You - the youngest seeker in a century- lose your place on the team? Snape will hand out sweets before that happens." Neville scoffed

**What was it to the Dursleys if Harry went back to school without any of his homework done? **

The teachers looked down here, they should've asked why.

**The Dursleys were what wizards called Muggles (not a drop of magical blood in their veins), and as far as they were concerned, having a wizard in the family was a matter of deepest shame. **

"It should be an honour." Blaise Zabini said.

**Uncle Vernon had even padlocked Harry's owl, Hedwig, inside her cage, to stop her from carrying messages to anyone in the wizarding world. **

"Poor Hedwig," Lavender sighed.

**Harry looked nothing like the rest of the family. **

"Thank Merlin for that!" Harry breathed.

**Uncle Vernon was large and neckless, with an enormous black moustache; Aunt Petunia was horse-faced and bony; Dudley was blond, pink, and porky. Harry, on the other hand, was small and skinny, with brilliant green eyes and jet-black hair that was always untidy. He wore round glasses, and on his forehead was a thin, lightning shaped scar. **

**It was this scar that made Harry so particularly unusual, even for a wizard. **

"See Hermione, even Harry admits it." Ron looked smug.

**This scar was the only hint of Harry's very mysterious past, of the reason he had been left on the Dursleys' doorstep eleven years before. **

**At the age of one year old, Harry had somehow survived a curse from the greatest Dark sorcerer of all time, **

Harry looked towards Lily with a small smile on his face and Lily, shocked, returned it.

**Lord Voldemort, whose name most witches and wizards still feared to speak. **

"Just a name," Harry said to those who flinched.

**Harry's parents had died in Voldemort's attack, but Harry had escaped with his lightning scar, and somehow — nobody understood why —Voldemort's powers had been destroyed the instant he had failed to kill Harry. **

"Love," Harry said simply.

**So Harry had been brought up by his dead mother's sister and her husband. He had spent ten years with the Dursleys, never understanding why he kept making odd things happen without meaning to, believing the Dursleys' story that he had got his scar in the car crash that had killed his parents. **

Sirius growled at that.

**And then, exactly a year ago, Hogwarts had written to Harry, and the whole story had come out. Harry had taken up his place at wizard school, where he and his scar were famous… but now the school year was over, and he was back with the Dursleys for the summer, back to being treated like a dog that had rolled in something smelly. **

"I take offence to that." Sirius said.

Remus sighed.

**The Dursleys hadn't even remembered that today happened to be Harry's twelfth birthday. **

"Happy Birthday!" The twins, a few Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws yelled.

"This was three years ago," Harry said deadpanned.

**Of course, his hopes hadn't been high; they'd never given him a real present, let alone a cake — but to ignore it completely… **

"Is now normal," Harry muttered.

"It shouldn't happen," Amelia said.

**At that moment, Uncle Vernon cleared his throat importantly and said, "Now, as we all know, today is a very important day." **

"Did he just say that?" James asked.

**Harry looked up, hardly daring to believe it. **

"Neither can we, pup, neither can we," Sirius said.

"**This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career," said Uncle Vernon.**

"Of course," Remus muttered.

"So a career deal is more important than your only nephew's birthday!" Lily yelled clearly upset.

James put his arms around her, lending her comfort.

She wasn't the only one who was upset, both Alice and Tonks were cursing under their breaths, Mrs Weasley looked ready to crush Harry and Hermione seemed to be moments away from cursing somebody.

**Harry went back to his toast. Of course, he thought bitterly, Uncle Vernon was talking about the stupid dinner party. He'd been talking of nothing else for two weeks. Some rich builder and his wife were coming to dinner and Uncle Vernon was hoping to get a huge order from him (Uncle Vernon's company made drills). **

"**I think we should run through the schedule one more time," said Uncle Vernon. **

"They have a schedule for these things?" Neville snorted.

"**We should all be in position at eight o'clock. Petunia, you will be —?" **

"Far, far away!" A second year Hufflepuff said.

"**In the lounge," said Aunt Petunia promptly, "waiting to welcome them graciously to our home." **

"Quick run!" Fred yelled.

"**Good, good. And Dudley?" **

"In the nearest farm," George said.

Mrs Weasley was upset enough not to reprimand her son and Mr Weasley chuckled slightly.

"**I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley put on a foul, simpering smile. "May I take your coats, Mr and Mrs Mason?" **

"No! You may not filth our coats up!" James put on a high pitch voice.

"**They'll love him!" cried Aunt Petunia rapturously. **

"If they're crazy," Harry said.

"Harry!" Lily half-heartedly scolded.

Harry shrugged.

"**Excellent, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon. Then he rounded on Harry. "And you?" **

"**I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Harry tonelessly. **

"That's awful!" Amelia burst out.

"Yes, no child should have to spend their birthday like that," Mrs Weasley agreed.

Lily looked to her son with tears in her eyes, Harry looked up and offered a small smile to both her and James who was also looking that way but still Harry remained where he was.

"**Exactly," said Uncle Vernon nastily. "I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them drinks. **

"Don't accept them," Sirius said.

"You know that's a book, right?" Harry checked.

**At eight-fifteen —" **

"**I'll announce dinner," said Aunt Petunia. **

"More like poison," Lily said.

James gaped at her.

"**And, Dudley, you'll say —" **

"**May I take you through to the dining room, Mrs Mason?" said Dudley, offering his fat arm to an invisible woman. **

"Don't take it invisible lady!" Fred cried.

"Don't sign your soul over like that," George joined in.

"**My perfect little gentleman!" sniffed Aunt Petunia. **

"He can't exactly be described as little… or a gentleman," Harry said.

"**And you?" said Uncle Vernon viciously to Harry. **

"**I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Harry dully. **

Hermione huffed, "It's not fair, and it shouldn't be like that."

"**Precisely. Now, we should aim to get in a few good compliments at dinner. Petunia, any ideas?" **

"**Vernon tells me you're a wonderful golfer, Mr Mason… Do tell me where you bought your dress, Mrs Mason…" **

"**Perfect… Dudley?" **

"**How about —'We had to write an essay about our hero at school, Mr Mason, and I wrote about you.'" **

The marauder's mimed throwing up.

**This was too much for both Aunt Petunia and Harry. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and hugged her son, while Harry ducked under the table so they wouldn't see him laughing.**

"So you do have some self-preservation?" Hermione asked.

"**And you, boy?" **

**Harry fought to keep his face straight as he emerged. **

"Having a party," Ron said.

"**I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," he said. **

"**Too right, you will." said Uncle Vernon forcefully. "The Masons don't know anything about you and it's going to stay that way. When dinner's over, you take Mrs Mason back to the lounge for coffee, Petunia, and I'll bring the subject around to drills. With any luck, I'll have the deal signed and sealed before the news at ten. Be shopping for a vacation home in Majorca this time tomorrow." **

**Harry couldn't feel too excited about this. He didn't think the Dursleys would like him any better in Majorca than they did on Privet Drive. **

"Nope, they wouldn't." Ron said.

"**Right — I'm off into town to pick up the dinner jackets for Dudley and me. And you," he snarled at Harry. "You stay out of your aunt's way while she's cleaning." **

**Harry left through the back door. It was a brilliant, sunny day. He crossed the lawn, slumped down on the garden bench, and sang under his breath: **

"**Happy birthday to me… happy birthday to me…" **

"That's really sad," Hermione said her eyes full of tears.

"It's not your fault Hermione," Harry said. "Ron, comfort your girlfriend,"

Ron turned red and started to sputter.

Most of the Great Hall burst out laughing.

"We're stealing that Harry," Fred said.

"But- but" Ron stammered.

**No cards, no presents, **

"What happened to you two?" James asked, eyes narrowing. Lily also looked suspicious.

"Harry, you're parents are even scarier than Hermione," Ron yelped.

"Hey!" Hermione scowled

"Not as scary as Harry, though."

"Thanks Ron," Harry said.

**and he would be spending the evening pretending not to exist. He gazed miserably into the hedge. He had never felt so lonely. More than anything else at Hogwarts, more even than playing Quidditch, Harry missed his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They, however, didn't seem to be missing him at all. Neither of them had written to him all summer, even though Ron had said he was going to ask Harry to come and stay. **

Lily turned to scowl at Ron and Hermione.

"Not their fault," Harry semi-explained.

"Really?" James raised one eyebrow.

"It'll be explained." Harry said.

**Countless times, Harry had been on the point of unlocking Hedwig's cage by magic and sending her to Ron and Hermione with a letter, but it wasn't worth the risk. Underage wizards weren't allowed to use magic outside of school. Harry hadn't told the Dursleys this; he knew it was only their terror that he might turn them all into dung beetles that stopped them from locking him in the cupboard under the stairs with his wand and broomstick. **

"Nice one, pup!" Sirius cheered.

"Sirius, don't be so immature." Mrs Weasley scolded.

**For the first couple of weeks back, Harry had enjoyed muttering nonsense words under his breath and watching Dudley tearing out of the room as fast as his fat legs would carry him. **

"I'm guessing not very then," Daphne Greengrass spoke.

**But the long silence from Ron and Hermione had made Harry feel so cut off from the magical world that even taunting Dudley had lost its appeal — and now Ron and Hermione had forgotten his birthday. **

"We hadn't," Hermione said softly.

**What wouldn't he give now for a message from Hogwarts? From any witch or wizard? He'd almost be glad of a sight of his archenemy, Draco Malfoy,**

"Aww, knew you loved me really, Potter." Malfoy drawled.

Harry rolled his eyes.

**just to be sure it hadn't all been a dream… **

**Not that his whole year at Hogwarts had been fun**

"No, more like heart-attack inducing," Lily said.

**At the very end of last term, Harry had come face-to-face with none other than Lord Voldemort himself. Voldemort might be a ruin of his former self, but he was still terrifying, still cunning, still determined to regain power. **

"Which he won't," Umbridge scowled.

"But he has," Harry snarled.

"We shall see,"

Harry sighed _Stupid toadface _he thought to himself.

**Harry had slipped through Voldemort's clutches for a second time, but it had been a narrow escape, and even now, weeks later, Harry kept waking in the night, drenched in cold sweat, wondering where Voldemort was now, remembering his livid face, his wide, mad eyes — **

"Scary," Parvati shuddered.

**Harry suddenly sat bolt upright on the garden bench. He had been staring absent-mindedly into the hedge — and the hedge was staring back. Two enormous green eyes had appeared among the leaves. **

Harry turned to smirk at Dobby.

**Harry jumped to his feet just as a jeering voice floated across the lawn. **

"**I know what day it is," sang Dudley, waddling toward him. **

"YAY! Go Duddykins," George scowled at the book.

**The huge eyes blinked and vanished. **

"**What?" said Harry, not taking his eyes off the spot where they had been. **

"**I know what day it is," Dudley repeated, coming right up to him. **

"**Well done," said Harry. "So you've finally learned the days of the week." **

"But didn't the first book say that Dudley knew the days of the week?" A first year Ravenclaw whispered to his friend.

"**Today's your birthday," sneered Dudley. "How come you haven't got any cards? Haven't you even got friends at that freak place?" **

"It's not a freak place," Tonks scowled.

"**Better not let your mum hear you talking about my school," said Harry coolly. **

**Dudley hitched up his trousers, which were slipping down his fat bottom. **

"Ewww! Did not need that visual!" Dean Thomas said.

"**Why're you staring at the hedge?" he said suspiciously. **

"**I'm trying to decide what would be the best spell to set it on fire," said Harry. **

"Incendio," Hermione said without missing a beat.

**Dudley stumbled backward at once, a look of panic on his fat face. **

"**You c-can't — Dad told you you're not to do m-magic — he said he'll chuck you out of the house — and you haven't got anywhere else to go — you haven't got any friends to take you —" **

"Yes he has!" Hermione yelled.

No one was brave enough to tell her she was talking to a book.

"**Jiggery pokery!" said Harry in a fierce voice. "Hocus pocus — squiggly wiggly —" **

The whole hall burst out laughing.

"Imaginative," Neville grinned.

"**MUUUUUUM!" howled Dudley, tripping over his feet as he dashed back toward the house. "MUUUUM! He's doing you know what!" **

"No, I don't know what." Frank said.

**Harry paid dearly for his moment of fun. As neither Dudley nor the hedge was in any way hurt, Aunt Petunia knew he hadn't really done magic, but he still had to duck as she aimed a heavy blow at his head with the soapy frying pan. **

Silence reined the Great Hall before,

"PETUNIA! THAT'S MY SON!"

"Lily calm down, sweet heart." James whispered.

"But Harry could have been seriously hurt,"

"Yelling at a book isn't going to help,"

"You're right," Lily agreed.

"Moony, Padfoot, you know what we have to do." James smirked as he whispered to his best friends.

**Then she gave him work to do, with the promise he wouldn't eat again until he'd finished.**

"You never eat very much." Mrs Weasley fretted.

Harry shrugged.

**While Dudley lolled around watching and eating ice cream, Harry cleaned the windows, washed the car, mowed the lawn, trimmed the flowerbeds, pruned and watered the roses, and repainted the garden bench. **

"The fat piggy," a third year Ravenclaw said.

**The sun blazed overhead, burning the back of his neck. Harry knew he shouldn't have risen to Dudley's bait, but Dudley had said the very thing Harry had been thinking himself… maybe he didn't have any friends at Hogwarts… **

"Yes you do, Harry." Luna said softly.

Harry smiled at the girl.

**Wish they could see famous Harry Potter now, he thought savagely as he spread manure on the flower beds, his back aching, sweat running down his face. **

Severus sighed he'd been so wrong about the boy.

**It was half past seven in the evening when at last, exhausted, he heard Aunt Petunia calling him. **

"**Get in here! And walk on the newspaper!" **

**Harry moved gladly into the shade of the gleaming kitchen. On top of the fridge stood tonight's pudding: a huge mound of whipped cream and sugared violets. A loin of roast pork was sizzling in the oven. **

"Food!" Ron moaned.

"We ate five minutes ago," Hermione sighed.

"Not the point,"

"**Eat quickly! The Masons will be here soon!" snapped Aunt Petunia, pointing to two slices of bread and a lump of cheese on the kitchen table. **

"That's not enough for a growing boy," Alice frowned.

**She was already wearing a salmon-pink cocktail dress. **

"Not pink," Lily gasped.

"It was truly awful." Harry agreed.

**Harry washed his hands and bolted down his pitiful supper. The moment he had finished, Aunt Petunia whisked away his plate. "Upstairs! Hurry!" **

**As he passed the door to the living room, Harry caught a glimpse of Uncle Vernon and Dudley in bow ties and dinner jackets. **

"A sight I'm still trying to forget,"

"That bad?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded.

**He had only just reached the upstairs landing when the doorbell rang and Uncle Vernon's furious face appeared at the foot of the stairs. **

"**Remember, boy — one sound —"**

"Not one peep-"

"From you, Harry" The twins said.

**Harry crossed to his bedroom on tiptoe slipped inside, closed the door, and turned to collapse on his bed. The trouble was there was already someone sitting on it.**

"Who? Who? Who?" The twins shouted.

"End of the chapter," Ginny said. "Whose next?"


	2. Dobby's Warning

**A/N: **Here it is! I just want to say thank you for all the support so far! As a warning there are some review replies below, for those who I can't reply to in PM so don't say I didn't warn you. Anyway, enjoy, hopefully.

**Disclaimer: **Do you see me on a beach in the Tenerife somewhere? No. Then I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Dobby's Warning**

"I'll read next," Mrs Weasley said, taking the book off of her only daughter.

There was a flash of light and The Grey Lady and Hedwig appeared.

Hedwig flew over to her owner who stroked her gently.

"Hey, girl. What've you got there?" Harry asked as Hedwig dropped the note she was carrying onto his lap.

_Both are relevant although one much later on._

Mrs Weasley nodded and then started to read **Dobby's Warning.**

**Harry managed not to shout out, but it was a close thing. The little creature on the bed had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. **

Harry turned to smile at Dobby.

**Harry knew instantly that this was what had been watching him out of the garden hedge that morning. **

"Must've been slightly creepy," Bill said.

**As they stared at each other, Harry heard Dudley's voice from the hall. **

"**May I take your coats, Mr and Mrs Mason?" **

"No, get your filthy hands of my silk coat!" Sirius put on a high pitch voice.

"Why is there a pig here?" James put on a deep voice.

This invoked laughter from the students.

**The creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that the end of its long, thin nose touched the carpet. Harry noticed that it was wearing what looked like an old pillowcase, with rips for arm- and leg-holes. **

"Horrible," both Lily and Hermione scowled.

"It should at least be washed," Harry said. James nodded in agreement.

"No they should be free," Hermione argued.

"Hermione, half the elves don't want to be freed. You can't force someone into doing something they don't want to do," Harry shot at her.

Hermione scowled but dropped it.

Half of the hall turned to Harry with their jaws dropped.

"How?" Neville asked.

"Quite easily," Harry replied.

"**Er — hello," said Harry nervously. **

"**Harry Potter!" said the creature in a high-pitched voice **

"Even house-elves know your name," Malfoy sneered.

**Harry was sure would carry down the stairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir… Such an honour it is…" **

Malfoy paled, their old house elf the one who was sitting at the Gryffindor table right now.

"**Th-thank you," said Harry, edging along the wall and sinking into his desk chair, next to Hedwig, who was asleep in her large cage. **

Hedwig hooted causing Harry to laugh.

Lily smiled.

**He wanted to ask, "What are you?" **

"Harry," Lily rebuked.

**but thought it would sound too rude, **

"At least you knew that," Mr Weasley said.

**so instead he said, "Who are you?" **

"Corrected myself too," Harry smirked.

"**Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," said the creature. **

"Correction, Dobby the free-elf!" Harry said, smiling at Dobby.

Dobby smiled back.

"**Oh — really?" said Harry. "Er — I don't want to be rude or anything, but — this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom." **

"Is it ever?" Fred asked.

"Well, if they're cleaning," Ron responded, before being hit on the head by Hermione.

"They should just kiss already," James whispered to Sirius.

"Oh trust me, you haven't seen anything yet." Sirius responded, whilst Remus nodded.

**Aunt Petunia's high, false laugh sounded from the living room. **

"That was an awful laugh," Lily said.

Both Harry and Professor Snape nodded in agreement.

**The elf hung his head. **

"**Not that I'm not pleased to meet you," said Harry quickly, **

"N'aww," Alice cooed.

"**but, er, is there any particular reason you're here?" **

"**Oh, yes, sir," said Dobby earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell you, sir… it is difficult, sir… Dobby wonders where to begin…" **

"At the start," A Slytherin first year drawled.

"**Sit down," said Harry politely, pointing at the bed. **

"You're always so polite aren't you?" Katie grinned.

Harry shrugged.

**To his horror, the elf burst into tears — very noisy tears. **

Harry smiled at Dobby as Dobby gave a nervous smile.

"**S-sit down!" he wailed. "Never… never ever…" **

**Harry thought he heard the voices downstairs falter. **

"I hope not," Alicia frowned.

"**I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything —" **

"Mister Harry Potter, never offends Dobby, ever." Dobby felt the need to point out.

"**Offend Dobby!" choked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard — like an equal —" **

"Which they should be," Hermione muttered.

**Harry, trying to say "Shh!" and look comforting at the same time, ushered Dobby back onto the bed where he sat hiccoughing, looking like a large and very ugly doll. **

"Harry," Lily scolded.

"He has a point though," Ginny said.

**At last he managed to control himself, and sat with his great eyes fixed on Harry in an expression of watery adoration. **

"Everyone adores Saint Potter," Draco said, snidely.

"**You can't have met many decent wizards," said Harry, trying to cheer him up. **

"Aww," Angelina cooed.

**Dobby shook his head. Then, without warning, he leapt up and started banging his head furiously on the window, shouting, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" **

"Not good," Remus said.

"**Don't — what are you doing?" Harry hissed, springing up and pulling Dobby back onto the bed — Hedwig had woken up with a particularly loud screech and was beating her wings wildly against the bars of her cage. **

"Sorry, girl" Harry stroked his owl.

"**Dobby had to punish himself, sir," said the elf, who had gone slightly cross-eyed. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir…" **

"It's awful," Lily said.

"**Your family?" **

"**The wizard family Dobby serves, sir… Dobby is a house-elf — bound to serve one house and one family forever…" **

"Or not," George smirked.

"**Do they know you're here?" asked Harry curiously. **

"Probably not," James said.

**Dobby shuddered. **

"**Oh, no, sir, no… Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, sir —" **

Hermione scowled at the book.

"**But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?" **

"**Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. They lets Dobby get on with it, sir. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments…" **

"That's awful!" A first year Hufflepuff gasped.

"**But why don't you leave? Escape?" **

"**A house-elf must be set free, sir. And the family will never set Dobby free… Dobby will serve the family until he dies, sir…" **

**Harry stared. **

"**And I thought I had it bad staying here for another four weeks," he said. **

"Last time it was a snake, this time it's a house elf." Frank said.

"You do have it bad," George said.

"**This makes the Dursleys sound almost human. Can't anyone help you? Can't I?" **

"So sweet," Lily said.

**Almost at once, Harry wished he hadn't spoken. Dobby dissolved again into wails of gratitude. **

Harry smiled at Dobby.

"**Please," Harry whispered frantically, "please be quiet. If the Dursleys hear anything, if they know you're here —" **

"Let's not think about that," James said.

"**Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby… Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew…" **

**Harry, who was feeling distinctly hot in the face, said, "Whatever you've heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish. **

"So modest," Lily cooed.

**I'm not even top of my year at Hogwarts; that's Hermione, **

Hermione blushed.

**she —" **

**But he stopped quickly, because thinking about Hermione was painful. **

"**Harry Potter is humble and modest," said Dobby reverently, his orb-like eyes aglow. "Harry Potter speaks not of his triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named —" **

"**Voldemort?" said Harry. **

**Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears and moaned, "Ah, speak not the name, sir! Speak not the name!" **

"**Sorry," said Harry quickly. "I know lots of people don't like it. My friend Ron —" **

**He stopped again. Thinking about Ron was painful, too. **

"Sorry, mate" Ron said.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Ron and Hermione.

"Sirius, it wasn't their fault ok?" Harry said.

**Dobby leaned toward Harry, his eyes wide as headlights. **

"**Dobby heard tell," he said hoarsely, "that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time just weeks ago… that Harry Potter escaped yet again." **

"Yes, unfortunately" Lily scowled.

**Harry nodded and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears. **

"**Ah, sir," he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later… Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts." **

"Hogwarts has to be better than the Dursley's," Ginny said.

**There was a silence broken only by the chink of knives and forks from downstairs and the distant rumble of Uncle Vernon's voice. **

"**W-what?" Harry stammered. "But I've got to go back — term starts on September first. It's all that's keeping me going. You don't know what it's like here. I don't belong here. I belong in your world — at Hogwarts."**

"Whoo!" The twins yelled.

"**No, no, no," squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Harry Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger." **

Ginny looked guiltily at the table. Harry noticed this and gently took one of her hands in his offering her comfort.

"**Why?" said Harry in surprise. **

"**There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," **

"Terrible things happen every year," Harry muttered darkly.

**whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!" **

"**What terrible things?" said Harry at once. "Who's plotting them?" **

**Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head frantically against the wall. **

"**All right!" cried Harry, grabbing the elf's arm to stop him. "You can't tell me. I understand. But why are you warning me?" A sudden, unpleasant thought struck him. "Hang on — this hasn't got anything to do with Vol — sorry — with You-Know-Who, has it? You could just shake or nod," he added hastily as Dobby's head tilted worryingly close to the wall again. **

**Slowly, Dobby shook his head. **

"**Not — not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, sir —" **

**But Dobby's eyes were wide and he seemed to be trying to give Harry a hint. Harry, however, was completely lost. **

"**He hasn't got a brother, has he?" **

"Oh dear merlin, no!" Ron said.

"One You-Know-Who is enough," Hermione agreed.

**Dobby shook his head, his eyes wider than ever. **

"Is that possible?" Malfoy asked.

"**Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts," said Harry. "I mean, there's Dumbledore, for one thing — you know who Dumbledore is, don't you?" **

"Everyone knows who Dumbledore is," a Ravenclaw third year said.

**Dobby bowed his head. **

"**Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. Dobby knows it, sir. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his strength. But, sir" — Dobby's voice dropped to an urgent whisper — "there are powers Dumbledore doesn't… powers no decent wizard…" **

"Very true," Dumbledore agreed.

**And before Harry could stop him, Dobby bounded off the bed, seized Harry's desk lamp, and started beating himself around the head with ear-splitting yelps. **

**A sudden silence fell downstairs. Two seconds later Harry, heart thudding madly, heard Uncle Vernon coming into the hall, calling, "Dudley must have left his television on again, the little tyke!" **

"Oh dear!" Alice said.

"**Quick! In the closet!" hissed Harry, stuffing Dobby in, shutting the door, and flinging himself onto the bed just as the door handle turned. **

"**What — the —devil — are — you — doing?" said Uncle Vernon through gritted teeth, his face horribly close to Harry's. "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke… **

"Harry how-"

"Could you-"

"Ruin what was obviously-"

"Going to be a brilliant joke." The twins said.

**One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born, boy!" **

**He stomped flat-footed from the room. **

**Shaking, Harry let Dobby out of the closet. **

"**See what it's like here?" he said. "See why I've got to go back to Hogwarts? It's the only place I've got — well, I think I've got friends." **

"Of course you have friends," Neville said.

"**Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" said Dobby slyly. **

"How does he know?" Lily asked.

Dobby bowed his head.

"**I expect they've just been — wait a minute," said Harry, frowning. "How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?" **

"Just like your mum, Harry" James smiled.

**Dobby shuffled his feet. **

"**Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. **

"Don't tell Harry not to be angry." Hermione stated.

"Yeah, it just makes him worse." Ron agreed.

**Dobby did it for the best —" **

"**Have you been stopping my letters?" **

"**Dobby has them here, sir," said the elf. Stepping nimbly out of Harry's reach, he pulled a thick wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. Harry could make out Hermione's neat writing, Ron's untidy scrawl, and even a scribble that looked as though it was from the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid. **

"We're sorry for doubting you guys," Remus said. James and Sirius nodded in agreement.

**Dobby blinked anxiously up at Harry. **

"**Harry Potter mustn't be angry… Dobby hoped… if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him… Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir…" **

**Harry wasn't listening. He made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach. **

"**Harry Potter will have them, sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. **

"Not going to happen," A seventh year Hufflepuff said.

**Ah, sir, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, sir!" **

"**No," said Harry angrily. "Give me my friends' letters!" **

"**Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice," said the elf sadly.**

**Before Harry could move, Dobby had darted to the bedroom door, pulled it open, and sprinted down the stairs. **

"What's he doing?" Lily asked with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

**Mouth dry, stomach lurching, Harry sprang after him, trying not to make a sound. He jumped the last six steps, landing catlike on the hall carpet, **

"I'm offended," Sirius said.

"Yeah, because doglike is so graceful," Harry snorted.

"Shush," Sirius said, doing his best to look offended.

**looking around for Dobby. From the dining room he heard Uncle Vernon saying, "… tell Petunia that very funny story about those American plumbers, Mr Mason. She's been dying to hear…" **

"What if she did literally die?" Fred asked.

**Harry ran up the hall into the kitchen and felt his stomach disappear. **

"Imagine having no stomach," George said.

"You wouldn't be able to eat!" Ron cried.

**Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling. **

Ron started to drool.

**On top of a cupboard in the corner crouched Dobby. **

"**No," croaked Harry. "Please… they'll kill me…" **

"Are you sure they never physically abused you?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes I'm sure, Professor." Harry said.

"**Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school —" **

"**Dobby… please…" **

"**Say it, sir —" **

"**I can't —" **

**Dobby gave him a tragic look. **

"Sorry, Harry Potter, sir." Dobby said.

"It's ok, Dobby." Harry said.

"**Then Dobby must do it, sir, for Harry Potter's own good." **

**The pudding fell to the floor with a heart-stopping crash. Cream splattered the windows and walls as the dish shattered. **

"Oh dear Merlin, no!" Lily cried.

"So it really was the elf," Fudge said.

"Yes," Harry snapped.

"What do you mean by that, Minister." Amelia Bones asked.

"Can you read on Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked.

Mrs Weasley nodded.

**With a crack like a whip, Dobby vanished. **

**There were screams from the dining room and Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen to find Harry, rigid with shock, covered from head to foot in Aunt Petunia's pudding. **

"Not good," Ron said.

"I have a question," Lavender said. "How comes Harry always seems to get into trouble for things he either can't control or didn't do but never for the things he does do?"

"I have no idea," Harry said.

**At first, it looked as though Uncle Vernon would manage to gloss the whole thing over. ("Just our nephew —very disturbed — meeting strangers upsets him, so we kept him upstairs…") He shooed the shocked Masons back into the dining room, promised Harry he would flay him within an inch of his life when the Masons had left, **

"Harry, are you really telling us the truth about-" Hermione started.

"Yes! Yes! I'm telling the truth! It's only verbal!" Harry snapped.

"Sorry," Hermione said quietly.

"Mate, you didn't need to take offence." Ron said.

Harry stubbornly stared at the table until Ginny gently squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm just sick of everyone questioning it, it never went past threats." Harry said.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, Harry never calmed down that quickly. Hermione knew Ginny was dating Michael Corner but maybe she and Harry would be good for each other.

**and handed him a mop. Aunt Petunia dug some ice cream out of the freezer and Harry, still shaking, started scrubbing the kitchen clean. **

**Uncle Vernon might still have been able to make his deal — if it hadn't been for the owl.**

"Why was there an owl involved?" A third year Slytherin asked.

**Aunt Petunia was just passing around a box of after-dinner mints when a huge barn owl swooped through the dining room window, dropped a letter on Mrs Mason's head, and swooped out again. Mrs Mason screamed like a banshee and ran from the house shouting about lunatics. Mr Mason stayed just long enough to tell the Dursleys that his wife was mortally afraid of birds of all shapes and sizes, and to ask whether this was their idea of a joke.**

"The Dursley's, joke? Good one!" Sirius laughed.

**Harry stood in the kitchen, clutching the mop for support, as Uncle Vernon advanced on him, a demonic glint in his tiny eyes. **

"**Read it!" he hissed evilly, brandishing the letter the owl had delivered. "Go on — read it!" **

**Harry took it. It did not contain birthday greetings. **

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the Gryffindor table shouted.

"Birthday isn't for ages," Harry said.

"Not the point, non-red head brother." Fred said.

"Yeah, we need to celebrate years worth of birthdays for you!" George agreed.

Charlie and Bill nodded in agreement

_**Dear Mr Potter, **_

_**We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine. **_

"That's not right," James frowned.

_**As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spell work on your part may lead to expulsion from said school. (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C). **_

"But if it wasn't the wizard," Amelia said and scribbled on her notepad.

_**We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy. **_

_**Enjoy your holidays! **_

_**Yours sincerely, **_

_**Mafalda Hopkirk **_

_**IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE **_

_**Ministry of Magic **_

"Good gracious, Fudge, did you not look more closely!" Amelia burst out.

"Oh come on, Amelia, this boy is nothing but a liar!" Umbridge bit out.

"For Godric's sake! These books are fact, and trust me half this information I wouldn't tell anyone," Harry snarled.

**Harry looked up from the letter and gulped. **

"**You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside school," said Uncle Vernon, a mad gleam dancing in his eyes. "Forgot to mention it… Slipped your mind, I daresay…" **

"Of course it did,"

"Yeah, Harry's not going to purposely hide that bit of information." The twins said.

**He was bearing down on Harry like a great bulldog, all his teeth bared. **

"Again with the animal comparisons," Susan Bones said.

"**Well, I've got news for you, boy… I'm locking you up… You're never going back to that school… never… and if you try and magic yourself out — they'll expel you!" **

**And laughing like a maniac, **

"He is a maniac," Remus said.

**he dragged Harry back upstairs. **

**Uncle Vernon was as bad as his word. The following morning, he paid a man to fit bars on Harry's window. He himself fitted a cat-flap in the bedroom door, so that small amounts of food could be pushed inside three times a day. They let Harry out to use the bathroom morning and evening. Otherwise, he was locked in his room around the clock.**

Mrs Weasley paled.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Bill asked.

"You weren't exaggerating," Mrs Weasley said to the twins and Ron.

"We wish that we were," Ron said seriously

**Three days later, the Dursleys were showing no sign of relenting, and Harry couldn't see any way out of his situation. He lay on his bed watching the sun sinking behind the bars on the window and wondered miserably what was going to happen to him. **

**What was the good of magicking himself out of his room if Hogwarts would expel him for doing it? Yet life at Privet Drive had reached an all-time low. Now that the Dursleys knew they weren't going to wake up as fruit bats, he had lost his only weapon. Dobby might have saved Harry from horrible happenings at Hogwarts, but the way things were going, he'd probably starve to death anyway. **

"Someone would come and get you," Snape said.

**The cat-flap rattled and Aunt Petunias hand appeared, pushing a bowl of canned soup into the room. Harry, whose insides were aching with hunger, jumped off his bed and seized it. The soup was stone-cold, but he drank half of it in one gulp. Then he crossed the room to Hedwig's cage and tipped the soggy vegetables at the bottom of the bowl into her empty food tray. She ruffled her feathers and gave him a look of deep disgust. **

"N'aww," Alice said.

"Harry, you really should've eaten all of that," Lily worried.

"**It's no good turning your beak up at it — that's all we've got," said Harry grimly. **

**He put the empty bowl back on the floor next to the cat-flap and lay back down on the bed, somehow even hungrier than he had been before the soup. **

**Supposing he was still alive in another four weeks, what would happen if he didn't turn up at Hogwarts? Would someone be sent to see why he hadn't come back? **

"We would," McGonagall said.

**Would they be able to make the Dursleys let him go? **

**The room was growing dark. Exhausted, stomach rumbling, mind spinning over the same unanswerable questions, Harry fell into an uneasy sleep. **

**He dreamed that he was on show in a zoo, with a card reading UNDERAGE WIZARD attached to his cage. People goggled through the bars at him as he lay, starving and weak, on a bed of straw. He saw Dobby's face in the crowd and shouted out, asking for help, but Dobby called, "Harry Potter is safe there, sir!" and vanished. Then the Dursleys appeared and Dudley rattled the bars of the cage, laughing at him. **

"The Nargles infested your dreams," Luna said.

"Yep, they did Luna." Harry agreed.

"**Stop it," Harry muttered as the rattling pounded in his sore head. "Leave me alone… cut it out… I'm trying to sleep…" **

**He opened his eyes. Moonlight was shining through the bars on the window. And someone was goggling through the bars at him: a freckle-faced, red-haired, long-nosed someone. **

"Thanks," Ron huffed.

**Ron Weasley was outside Harry's window.**

"Hey!" the twins yelled.

"You'll be mentioned eventually," Harry teased.

"Well, he likes me better," Ron stuck his tongue out.

"Childish," Harry said.

"Anyway that's the end of the chapter," Mrs Weasley said.

* * *

**Review Replies: **

**armygirl1234: **Thank you!

**Guest: **Ta-da! Update is here.

**Lucy Weasley: **OMR! I'm really happy, I hope to stick with it so there will be a next and a next.

**Kool-Aid Lovr: **Thank you! Don't die! Romione will happen soon hopefully between CoS and PoA but they aren't going out yet. Hinny will also happen soon but will take longer then Romione.


End file.
